1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,385 discloses a connector with a housing that has a deflectable lock arm. The housing is connectable to a mating housing and has a detecting member movable in a connecting direction from a standby position to a detection position while supported on the lock arm. The lock arm interferes with a lock projection on the mating housing while connecting the housing to the mating housing and deflects. As a result, the detecting member inclines with respect to the connecting direction. Further, the detecting member is kept at the standby position and is prevented from moving to the detection position in the process of connecting the housings. The lock arm displaces in a return direction when the housing is connected properly to the mating housing and engages the lock projection to hold the housings in a connected state. Further, the detecting member is released from the standby position and can move to the detection position, thereby indicating that the housings have been connected properly.
The detecting member that has moved toward the detection position after the housings are connected properly may remain inclined and may interfere with a facing wall of the housing or the like and come off, which may impair in connection detection reliability.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to enhance reliability in connection detection.